


Heading South

by eggsky



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Canon Related, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Magic Made Them Do It, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possession, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29723505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggsky/pseuds/eggsky
Summary: Q and Alice have to save the students staying in Brakebills South, but make it sexy.
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Alice Quinn
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Heading South

The polyester caught on the edge of his fingernails was the most minuscule of his problems inside Brakebills south. He had mistaken that he’d be free from Mayakovsky’s ineffective methods of drilling the same spell into his brain. Maybe he was in hell and he hadn’t realized, because Alice made it all tolerable. 

Quentin finished an entire night of controlling insects with no major progression, and the frustration had kept him awake for the last few hours. His shaking hands grasped at his shoulders while his arms attempt to remain warm under the thin blanket. Dreading what he must do next, he eventually stands up and leaves the tiny icebox bedroom. 

The hallway leaving their temporary dorms was far from quiet as the other first years continue to use magic without the help of spoken spells, something he and Alice had finished hours beforehand. Stopping and listening, there was a mysterious sound. A soft beat, like a dresser hitting the wall repeatedly. Then followed a moaning. All the occupied rooms had mixed sounds of intercourse. 

Quentin whispered to himself, “Like a second ago they were all working, what the hell just happened?”

“Ponytail? And you? Fucking idiots.” Mayakovsky was with Alice. 

Quentin swallowed hard and hid in an empty room with his body flat against the wall.

“He doesn’t know, he’s resting.” Alice blocked the professor. “Please, tell me what can I do?”

“Ha! Nothing. You want the same to happen to you be my guest.” He stepped around her, walked more briskly. 

“I can manage it. I can clean this up.”

He thought it over. “Fine. But I take no responsibility for the effects on you and B minus.” 

He passed by Quentin toward his office. He didn’t know how she could stand that close to him; the Russian professor was wafting his drunken stench in all directions. Quentin waited for Alice to follow him, but she was moving her hands, performing various spells.

The doors opened violently hitting against the walls, the sound of a breeze sucking the air from the rooms followed with a glittering veil that floated like a cloud angel. It glided to Alice. Whatever it was, it came from the bodies of the students. Individually he heard groans and saw some detangle from one another to watch in awe, not minding their group’s nakedness. Quentin inched over the side of the door and saw Alice cupping a yellow light between her hands. It released a golden aura that lit up around her face, casting small light-freckles along the bridge of her nose and cheeks. She looked beautiful. 

He turned left down the corridor to help her with the creature. He offers his hands to take it from her. But it was too late. It lit up to a piercing white light that blinded him from the after-image.

“ _ Fuck me _ .” 

It was gone, he failed. 

Watching Alice from the side she was angry at him for intervening. The shimmering veil reappeared and flared its clear ghost-like tentacles onto Quentin and Alice’s clothing, crawling up and into the openings of their face. Swallowing itself down their throats and mixing with the oxygen that’s entering their lungs. As they inhale, they can feel a gritty texture against the insides of their esophagus. Slowly the feeling dissipates as it mends itself into their bloodstream, becoming a living poison. 

He leaned on her shoulder for support, coughing and spitting to get it the fuck out of his system. There wasn’t a way to gauge what just happened. He shoves his fist into his throat, trying to catch the last that entered, feeling nothing on his fingers. It already descended to touch every inch of his body. 

If it hadn’t been so terrifying to be possessed, he could recognize how good it felt. 

Every cell in his body felt full of static, electricity running down to his feet. His head was light, and the settling golden mist finished by entering their ears and taking his cerebellum. 

“Quentin?” Alice grabbed his arms and shook him. 

He felt too good. Pleasure rocketed to the rest of his body, flooding blood towards his phallus, only he couldn’t move if he tried to cover himself. He stood incredibly still. 

With a rumble of annoyance, she demanded, “Why did you take it from me?” She shifted back and forth, rubbing her thighs together. 

“What?”

It took every ounce of power in the world for Quentin not to dive himself right between them.

Whatever this was, it made him feel superhuman. Not invincible, he deduced it was an aphrodisiac marketed towards gods. There wasn’t a room close enough. They couldn’t fuck each other here, or even on the hallway floor. Quentin didn’t touch her because something told him to hold on a moment. 

Then came another hit of pleasure rush.

Alice in front of him was changing subtly, her skirt grew shorter and her sweater was tightening. She’s visibly uncomfortable soaking herself if she was wearing anything under that skirt. Quentin chewed the inside of his lip, thinking how her thong would smell over his face, breathing into it. His desires are jumping around in his mind, and with no notice of what was happening right there in front of him. 

Her changes are now vapid, she’s groaning and cupping a new chest that grew to a size where she felt shame. She unclipped her bra and threw it down to the ground. Quentin watched in awe of her legs becoming toned, putting a hand on her ass to feel the rounded softness for the toughest hands. 

She couldn’t allow the pleasure of it, she couldn’t let it win. “It’s a succubus, Quentin. It has an essence. You can’t give in, we have to– _ fuck.”  _

Quentin’s mouth hung open at the changes he witnessed, it was science and magic making her into a bimbo. Alice’s lips puckered and glossy, her hair cascaded down over her protruding chest. He tried his best to not step closer, but his feet moved on their own. He reached out to touch her face, she felt boiling.

“Alice, we need to get some help.”

“Yeah, we do.”

Her eyes closed, and she moved closer to Q, pressing her chest against his. She felt a small chill go over her while her hands met his shoulders and slid down his arms. She paused at his wrists and pulled his hands up to her chest. 

“But first tell me if you like them.”

Quentin’s fingers touched the top of her breast and his immense hands still could not contain them. Over the white fabric of the sweater, they were softer than anything he felt before. Her nipples pressed against his palms and images of breast-fucking crowded what was left of his fading mind. 

He dragged his thumb over her hard nipples, a small breath escaped between her teeth. 

“Again,” she demanded. 

He rolled the sensitive nubs and pulled them making Alice yelp with excitement. 

Quentin felt himself draining as any sense couldn’t be made. He only knew pleasure for her and anyone she wanted him to. 

“Good boy.” 

He was rock hard. Unable to stop playing with her nipples over the sweater, he wouldn’t be able to deal with it himself. His hard-on could fuck itself for all he cares right now. 

Alice ground her teeth as she growled through them. A strength in her shoved his shoulders and backed him against a wall. She ghosts her lips over his for a brief moment to test Quentin’s resistance. 

He had drooping eyelids. Blank expression. Little thought meant words hard. He let go of thinking.

Alice had her fantasies, as any woman does, and she wanted to fuck someone while they remained asleep. The thrill of the pleasure they could never expect, that Quentin could wake up any moment, but now nothing could ruin this. She was powerful enough. 

Quentin’s arms dropped to his sides. Alice took hold of his hand to walk down the cold hallway, abandoning her bra, and entered her room. She stopped at the door to lock it, then walking in further, she put back up the wards and performed a silencing spell to keep people away from what was about to happen. 

She brought Quentin into bed. A non-sexy stripping began that was more difficult than it prepared her for. When she felt he was naked enough, she pressed her palm over his chest to feel the steady beat of his heart. It’s slow despite his visible hard-on. He’s in there, but no sign of consciousness in his eyes.

“We’re alone so close your eyes, Quentin.” Alice removed her sweater and tossed it away. Topless, she could look down and see the success of full possession. 

Her chest, softer than pillows, pressed against Quentin’s face. He tossed his head to escape and only found himself smothered by one confining tit. Alice’s body shivered at the sensation of his mouth opening around her areola. 

With his breath stifled, he resists using his tongue to press away some of her flesh. He bites down, then sucks hard. 

She moans and grinds down his leg for friction. Rubbing over the same spot of his leg, spread wide by mounting him, she pushed up to access his crotch and rub her sensitive nub through their clothes. She tore her thong off of herself. It was rough fabric, she needed it gone.

She took a moment to find a rhythm that suited her; the motion localized on the head of his cock. It was making her lean up away from Quentin’s face and back down again. It was all too much and not enough, not by a long shot. Her throbbing clit and his slick head were the same. Breathing heavily but comfortable, she hit her chin against the top of his head and giggled at his pain.

He muffled out a moan while he squirmed for air. She laughed at him. 

“You’re pathetic, it hasn’t even been a minute.”

She swayed her hips a few times before leaning back. He gasped and coughed, which broke him from the hold of her control.

“Alice —  _ oh _ .  **Fuck** , Alice.” 

His hands moved to her hips, and he lifted his own to make the best of what he could through sweatpants, but it was more than enough. Throwing her off balance, he grinds himself up against her. His newfound strength no doubt from the succubus’ essence. 

He suddenly couldn’t feel her through this amount of fabric anymore and trying to make love to her like this felt impossible, but he’ll take what he can get.

Her breasts swung above his face like a pendulum. His hand held it, massaging while he lifted his back off the bed to get himself closer, kissing a nipple with his tongue. His mouth moved around nibbling away at her skin, sucking hard, and quietly moaning her name. Wishing above anything that he could taste her.

“That’s enough, don’t you think?” Alice pinned his hands back. She crawled down his legs and pulls his pants to his knees. 

He didn’t dare resist her, but hoped she would move his underwear out of the way.

“Be patient and you might get to fuck me.” Her hand snaked around his hips and she dug her nails into his skin hard. 

“Ah! Alice—” 

She covered his mouth with her hand. “Shut up.”

He obeyed. 

She began a spell he didn’t recognize, twisting her third and fourth fingers around her palm, rotating them clockwise. 

“Hypnotisierter sklave. Dominanz akzeptieren.”

He relaxed his shoulders, his arms, and his breathing slowed to be even and calm. The essence moved from his lips out of his body and then directly up to Alice’s eyes. She took all of it from him and briefly lit up the room as it joined the rest of itself inside her. 

She pushed herself up further towards his face. Her feet met the sides of the pillow and she uses the metal frame of the bed to hoist herself up to squat above his face. Her skirt tents her thighs between his jaw. 

He could see she wasn’t wearing underwear. Her hot cunt was in line with his mouth nearly half a foot, but nothing could break him out of this sleep. He breathed in deeply, feeling this frenzy grow inside him. With movement happening above him he would never witness, he instead stared blankly at her labia. Its layers peaked now out through her puffy lips. There’s a slight glisten to her shaven skin, clear wetness, and the scent swirled around him like he entered a canine heat. 

Quentin’s face suddenly succumbed to the taste of Alice’s pussy. A distinct saltiness that stuck to the sides of his tongue. He first licked up most of what he could, sticking in as deep as possible into her vagina, then lapping back through the layers of her snatch eagerly. 

She groaned and adjusted on his face, urging him to focus on her clit by positioning her hips at a tilt.

Through the spell that bound them, her movements made him gently suck her in, then he pressed his tongue flat and stiff for her to grind her clit hard as she needed against it. As his ability to breathe was faltering, she lifted herself upward interminably to allow  _ some _ respiration. 

“Ah, ah!” Her high-pitched cry echoed off the bedroom walls. The bed squeaked and neither of them adjusted to stop it. 

He reached with a steady hand underneath her, cupping her cheeks and dipping an index after them into her vagina. 

Alice groaned out for more, clenched around his finger as she fucked his face. He flicked his tongue against her protruding clit while inserting another finger into her cunt. He curls them only slightly, easily lubed by her juices, and starts finger fucking her with vigor. 

“FUCK, that’s nice. Lower, now straighten your–AH! Good. That’s uuhgh- good boy.” 

She abandoned the squatting, putting all weight on his face, which didn’t prevent him from keeping up his performance, with or without the spell.

Her pleasure was enough encouragement to be faster, harder, exhausting the muscle in his mouth, all to hear her call him that one more time. He needed it more than air. He needed  **her** praise. 

“I’m close, aa—like that don’t fucking stop that. Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!” 

She whimpered every word, desperate yet firm, he wanted to never breathe again. Making her come was the only thing that will ever matter. 

“Mmn, yes!”

She was doing most of the work as he kept his tongue steady. Inhaling her sweet sweat and a taste he couldn’t get enough of, his free hand found itself on her thigh, cramping his hand just to get her even closer. He needed her to come, here, right now, on his open mouth and fingers. If it was the last thing that ever happened to him, he’d die the happiest man alive. 

There’s a bit of motion above him again, still unrecognizable, though a moment later he felt it. 

Shared pleasure spell. Something he always wanted to experience once it was mentioned as a rumor between third years, was an actual thing. 

Quentin felt himself on edge, being eaten out, fingered, his chest bouncing excitedly. He felt everything Alice feels. Who knew it felt like this? Like his entire bottom half was in pure bliss. The need was endless. He licks to the left, and oh. 

_ Fuck _ .

A moment passed and they’re one. The same bodies, the same consistently deranged craving to get utterly fucked out of their mind, and he pushed her off of him and immediately turned her around and gripped onto her hips. She understood and reached behind him to tug down his briefs, only then to connect hip bones to the flesh.

Quentin aligned himself within her, focusing on what she is feeling to find the perfect places to thrust against. It’s not some technique he could focus hard enough that it will inevitably fall into place. A flawless fuck. He knew what she liked, and it was drawing it out, longer strides in than out of her, but this wasn’t anything a possessed Alice would do alone. This was a collaborative experience. 

It was both of their pleasure, Quentin needed it fast and for her to squeeze around him tightly, especially when he pulled out enough that it’s just the tip of his head. It made his thighs shake, which caused Alice to shake as well. 

“More, more!” Alice shouted to him. Quentin nodded and repeated himself, both of them shaking like they brushed their g-spot for the first time.

He created some pace with his hips, and through his body, she knew how to tighten her walls around his cock to keep him from slipping out on accident. 

The clit wasn’t left alone. Alice continued to toy and circle her fingers as their cock pressed against the inside. The surge of pleasure popped their ears, their legs cramped up, and they could only moan and slide against each other’s sweaty fevered bodies to get the remaining shocks of pre-orgasm. 

She milked everything out of Quentin with a last cry coming from them both simultaneously, the climax of all climaxes that had them collapsed on top of one another. They couldn’t move, it was all they could do after experiencing the magic of the sex spell finishing, every nerve ending firing pleasure through their parts and minds. Quentin could feel that Alice was consciously slipping, fucked out of her mind, and the creature that originally possessed her was fading away out of the light in the room. 

Together they had defeated it before it could defeat them, locking them in a sex position for as long as it could feed off their sexual energies. 

“Thank you,” he said quietly while pulling hair away from his sweat-covered face.

She smiled at him, looking radiant after being spent. “We should try that spell again next time, as foxes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
